


Salmon Run Fun!

by nicestories



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, splatoon2 - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Eggs, Injections, Male Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Mutation, Needles, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Surrogate, Transformation, fish eggs, rapid pregnancy, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: A crew of unlucky inklings run afoul of salmonid warriors who don't go down easy! What perils and trials will they face? Find out... if you dare!





	Salmon Run Fun!

Once upon a time, some brave, broke inklings needed some quick cash, and accepted a job that looked pretty sketchy. They should have taken the time to consult the full manual to know the real risks, but desperate youngsters like them are just grist for the mill for unscrupulous employers.

"The egg basket is ready and waiting. Now go get me some Golden Eggs!"

Another day, another job, the inklings suckered into doing Mr.Grizz's dirty work leapt onto the godforsaken wreckage in the middle of the ocean, ready to slaughter some salmonids and earn their pay by stealing golden eggs.

"There's a Krrsszztszz..." croaked Mr.Grizz over the radio.

"What's a Krszt?" wondered the inklings aloud, fiddling with their obviously malfunctioning radios.

"Guys, I think something's wrong, we should jump back to the ship..." said one inkling, shaking in his rubber booties as the water level began to rise higher than any of them had ever seen before, and a thick fog rolled in.

"No way, don't be a wimp!" another Inkling scolded, shaking her weapon for emphasis, "I heard folks kill tons of these dumb Salmonids all the time and make easy money! You can give up if you want, but I'll get the job done, and I bet I'll even get paid extra for it, too!"

"Uh... I can't see the ship anymore through the fog! We'll have to wait for it to clear, unless you want to risk leaping straight into the ocean!" Informed a third, peering out into the gathering darkness.

Shapes and shadows moved in the fog, squeaking and squealing. Knowing it must be salmonids, the inklings opened fire, spraying ink nearly blindly, but too late, for the goggle-eyed fishy enemy was already on top of them, in greater numbers than any of them were prepared for.

Desperate for a way to escape or hide, the inklings plopped down into their squid forms and scattered, swimming away through their ink, but for at least one unlucky inkling, this didn't work. She was scooped into a thick plastic bag held by the unseen fin hands of a salmonid! She squirmed and tried to break free, trying to bite through the plastic. Plastic bags, the worst enemy of sea-life! The salmonids had truly sunk low to employ such methods. The bag she was in was beaten with frying pans from outside, and she blacked out in pain.

-SOME TIME LATER-

Our inkling groggily began to awaken, sore and confused, in the dark. Her thighs were pricked with something, and she became fully awake with a yelp. She had reverted to her humanoid form while unconscious, and now found herself straining against chains binding her. "Stupid Salmonids!" she thought. "I can just slip out of these cuffs easy!" She tried to turn into a squid and slip out of the chains, and to her shock, it didn't work. "What!? H-help!" she cried aloud in panic, and then the lights came on, along with a wave of wet, squeaking laughter from her gathered captors

She was in a rusty, stinking, metal room, probably an ancient wrecked ship or oilrig that salmonids had converted into a base. The floor was a creaking, rusted grating, below which bubbled a thick green inky goop, much like the toxic green ink that salmonids exuded and used in their warfare. Awful creatures, those salmonids. Goggle-eyed, toothy-mouthed, scaly, slimy fish-folk of all shapes and sizes. They surrounded her, and had captured her and at least one other, as an inkling boy hung limp in chains in the room as well. The chains attached to the inklings' shackles ran up away into the darkness of an unseen ceiling, then back down to wheels and cranks manned by little salmonid minions.

Salmonids scurried about the room busily, carrying stolen inkling gear and syringes full of greenish gloop, muttering and jabbering at each other in their own language. The inkling took a moment to examine herself and the other captives more closely, and became disgusted with what she saw. They had been injected with something green. A large syringe was still left sticking into her leg through her rubber waders, empty, its plunger all the way down. It should be paining her, but the spot where it went in had gone numb while heat spread out from around it. A passing salmonid yanked it out and she didn't feel it go. 

The inkling boy who had been captured with her had been receiving injections, too. She watched him moan and pull weakly against his bindings as another syringe plunged into his arm. It looked like they had given him a much heavier dose, or it was affecting him worse. His tentacle hair had turned green, it had been blue before, and green drool dribbled out of his mouth. 

Our inkling heroine desperately tried to connect the dots and figure out what the salmonids were trying to accomplish here and running through escape plans, but her mind began to grow fuzzy. It became hard to concentrate. She knew it must be an effect of what she'd been injected with, but refused to give in.

Loud, thudding footsteps rang in the metal corridor outside, giving even the salmonids tending to the inklings pause. The steel door slammed open, and immense salmonids sidled in. "Ugh, these salmonids get so fat... are they... are they gonna eat us!?" our poor inkling thought, a brief spike of panic surging through the drugged cloud that had settled in her brain.

The larger salmonids examined the captive inklings, cupping their chins, looking in their eyes. Our inkling heroine tried to resist even in her current state, trying to bite the salmonid's fins as they touched her. She missed, and only provoked mocking, gurgling laughter. The big fish yelped orders to the smaller ones, who scurried about busily, producing jagged knives from their belts and approaching the inklings.

The inklings thought this was it, that they were going to have their throats slit and get bled out, or something, but they weren't going to be as lucky as that.

Salmonid knives cut their rubber waders, boots, and gloves from their bodies without needing to unbind the captives wrists or ankles from their shackles, and kept cutting. Their expensive stylish clothes beneath were shredded and discarded like trash. "N-no! Don't you know how much those cost! You STUPI-" any protests were cut off with a laugh and a sharp slap from a salmonid fin. Even their tight spats and under-suits were cut away. The inklings shuddered to have googly salmonid eyes taking in their nude forms, but the worst fact of all was what the inklings noticed when the salmonids cut too close and scratched or scraped the soft, smooth skin of their captives: that they no longer bled ink of their former colors, but the same toxic green as the hallmark ooze of the salmonids that had captured them.

"I guess if they're gonna eat us they don't wan't to chew through rubber and cloth but-" the inkling girl wondered aloud, before being interrupted. Salmonids turned cranks, the shackles binding the inklings' wrists and ankles were tugged up a bit into the ceiling, suspending them horizontally, face down. Fishy giggles and chuckles resounded as salmonid fins and mouths grabbed and nipped greedily at inkling flesh, zeroing in on their genitals. Any vocal protests on the inklings' part were silenced when filthy ring gags were jammed into their mouths.

The biggest, nastiest salmonids dropped their suspenders and finally the inklings fully realized what they were in for. Dripping, stinking fishy cunts were brought to bear on the inklings' faces and rears. Gurgling moans of salmonid pleasure filled the room as inkling boy and girl alike were filled with eggs. Down their throats, up their asses, and in the girls' case up her tight cunt and into her womb(y). Below her, the inkling felt smaller salmonids nipping at her tiny tits, teasing and nibbling on her clit, reaching up to grab or bite her ass, and saw some similarly playing with the inkling boy's body. They seemed to be having a lot of fun slapping his cock and balls to and fro, as well. Some were even rubbing their own leaky mutant fish junk to orgasm using the inklings' dangling hair-tentacles. Muffled squeals of panic, disgust, and pleasure from the inklings joined the lustful racket that their captors were making.

Exhausted from laying eggs, the large female salmonids, now looking significantly less bloated, having transferred their eggs to their victims, stepped back and lounged around lazily fucking and sucking with other onlooking salmonids. The inklings knew what was coming next. Fat masculine salmonids who had patiently watched until now sauntered up, heavy balls and thick cocks swaying. They took a moment to lean in and look the panicked inklings in the eyes, savoring the terror and sickened disgust they saw there. They laughed and slapped their captives faces with their stiff dicks, dribbled foul green precum all over them, and set to work, plunging into the inklings, stretching their holes mercilessly. The inklings' newly-rounded bellies, chock full of eggs, bounced back and forth with the frantic fucking, and with the adoring patting and rubbing the smaller salmonids were lavishing on their gravid guts.

Something snapped inside the inklings' minds, then. "It must be the drugs and stuff they injected us with" they thought to themselves. "That's why we can't turn into squid form to slip out of the shackles. That's why... what's why this feels so GOOD..." The male salmonids were thoughtless, roughly and rapidly fucking their victims like beasts, cumming in them and stepping aside to make room for the next male in line, usually going to the back of the line to eventually get a second shot into the inkings. It didn't matter. The inklings orgasmed again and again, the girl squirting now-greenish girl juice, the boy shooting rope after rope of thick green cum until he ran dry and simply twitched and throbbed in repeated orgasms. Slowly, the inklings became used to the horrible taste of stinking salmonid semen. Then, they began to enjoy the flavor, and crave it, greedily sucking it down. Even their throats began to feel as if they'd been remolded to feel pleasure and crave cocks, shuddering and clamping down eagerly with every thrust they received.

The foul, fishy gangbang orgy carried on for hours. Not an inch of inkling flesh went without being mauled by salmonid fins or mouths, or without being soaked in salmonid slime and cum. Gradually, humiliation and fear washed away in a tide of green cum and injected pleasure drugs. Soon the ring gags and shackles weren't necessary anymore. The inklings were loosed and lounged on their sides, bulging round bellies full of eggs and cum before them, near-mindlessly accepting, receiving, and giving pleasure. The female salmonids, recovered from laying their eggs, joined in again. They especially seemed to think the inkling boy was cute and loved forcing his mouth and tongue into their slimy fishy cunts. The inklings reached out and used their deft hands to pleasure salmonids in ways that the clumsy fins of their own kind clearly had difficulty doing, accepting the resultant squirts of cum and cunt juice into their mouths or onto their flesh. They loved getting fucked, they loved feeling the hot love-juices splatter all over them and into them, they loved the feeling of thick fish-dicks thudding into their little bodies, stretching them further and further. The inklings' hair, eyes, and now even their skin tones had accepted a greenish salmonid-slime hue.

"Haah, huh? I c-can feel the eggs moving inside..." the inkling girl said, dropping a fat fish cock to rub her throbbing round belly. "Oh, I'm a boy, I'm not supposed to be a mommy..." the inkling boy reminded himself between mouthfuls of salmonid dick. The salmonids paused their ravaging of the inklings' bodies to fetch buckets and position them at the inklings' heads and rears.

The inklings began to change. Their tentacle hair fell away and dissolved, falling between the grating of the floor, forgotten. In its place sprouted mohawk-like red fishy fin-hair. Their soft inkling flesh fell away in some places, revealing shiny salmonid scales. Green webbing formed between their fingers and toes. Eyes bulged, faces became slightly pointed salmonid-like snouts, mouths filled with mismatched snaggle-teeth, and cute little fishy tails sprouted and thrashed just above their inkling asses. 

"Ouugh... it h-hurts... it feels GOOD! It feels RIGHT!" "Come out, babies! Huhh..! Huurrhhhk!" They convulsed and rubbed their own mutating bodies in their hardest orgasms yet. A forceful torrent of green ooze was expelled from the former inkling's asses and cunt, even their throats bulged as the green tide was loosed from within them, carrying with it numerous squirming, squealing, fishy forms who were caught safely in buckets. These were no ordinary smallfry... they looked suspiciously like blobby little inklings, but corrupted with scales and fins.

When their bellies finished emptying out their spawn, the pair of new Salmonlings, first of their kind, stood and examined their new bodies with wonder. They could never go home now, Inkopolis would never accept them in their weird fishy mutated bodies. They still had all their memories of Inkopolis, but they no longer cared. The green salmonid ooze had seeped deep into even their brains. Their former selves had died in that room. They had new friends now, and a new mission in life, to serve and propagate Salmonkind. 

The Salmonlings looked upon their former captors with adoration and gratitude in their bulging eyes, and knelt in obedience, beaming toothy smiles.

A wave of celebration erupted among the gathered salmonids. The ritual had been a success! The evil invading inklings had been taught to see the light, and converted into new forms. With the help of this new breed of Salmonid, they had no doubt that the tide would turn against Inkopolis, and their hated tool of destruction, Grizzco.

===ANOTHER DAY===

"Right, Go get me some Golden Eggs!"

A team of four inklings leapt from their boat onto another godforsaken island of wreckage out at sea.

"Huh? Why are there two inklings already hanging around out here?" they wondered, when they were greeted by two figures bundled up in patched-up Grizzco rubber waders, with goggles, hats and cloth masks obscuring their faces. 

The two strange inklings laughed and assured them they were there to help. They were sent ahead to scout the area, of course. They led the four inklings to what they assured them was the best and safest spot to fend off incoming salmonid attackers.

**Author's Note:**

> again i dont write stuff very often so im still kicking off the rust and dust, and probably always will be. but you dont need fine literature quality for a sicko spank fic, do you?
> 
> It's too bad that salmonids aren't cuter or hotter, but i guess part of the point is that theyre gross, and are fucking and corrupting poor innocent cute little inklings, right? Well, I'm glad I got this sicko shit out of my system for now at least. as always this is a work of fiction, dont fuck fish or squids irl or whatever.
> 
> yes at the end they are going to lead other inklings into a trap to get them fucked and mutated into more salmonlings in case i needed to clear that up


End file.
